Stefan Loves Dick
by NV66
Summary: Now that Stefan isn't with Elena, Lets see what he gets up too in his spare time. CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1: Klaus Mikaelson

This contains sexual content and the sexual orientation of the people the people in this is not real.

Stefan Salvatore has just gotten home from a hunt and is in his room; Damon is Elena so Stefan is all alone.

Stefan notices that he has blood all over his clothes, he takes off his shirt revealing a nice set of toned 6 pack abs, then he takes of his jeans, but the blood stained through his jeans onto his underwear so he takes off his underwear, goes to his set of drawers but he doesn't have any more pairs of underwear "crap" Stefan says.

Stefan outside to the clothes line and looks for a pair of underwear there. He grabs them, "Don't put them on I was enjoying the view" says a familiar voice from behind him. "Klaus? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was coming back to see Caroline, she wasn't at her mother's house so I thought I'd come here."

"Caroline's at her dorm"

"Oh"

"What's with the remark you said before are you... Are you...?"

"Why do you think I'm so close with Elijah, I know how to keep him happy" Klaus said with a grin.

Klaus walked up to a still completely nude Stefan, grabbed the pair of underwear out of his hand and threw them on the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House and looked into Stefan's eyes and said "Search this house for all your underwear and tear them up, while I get more comfortable"

Stefan went and did as Klaus asked, while Klaus went into Stefan's room stripped all his clothes off, laid down on Stefan's bed and grabbed a picture of Stefan shirtless from the 1920's out of his wallet, and started to stroke his long 9 inch cock.

Klaus did so for about 5 minutes before Stefan walked in and said "Why did you have me rip up my underwear?"

Klaus stood up, walked over to Stefan, looked into his eyes and said "You'll do whatever I say."

Klaus lay back down on the bed and commanded "sit on my dick"

Stefan sat on Klaus's dick and before he knew it he was commanded to be fucked by Klaus until Klaus got bored.

Klaus fucked Stefan on his bed, the dining table, on Damon's bed several times, Jeremy's bed and against the bookshelf of the library.

Back in Jeremy's room Klaus and Stefan were fucking on his bed so hard the wood started splinter, Klaus came right in Stefan's ass then Stefan came on his glorious abs, Klaus still with his dick in Stefan's ass got his finger scooped up Stefan's cum and put it in Stefan's mouth.

Klaus and Stefan started up again, Klaus' cum is still in Stefan's ass, when Stefan said "You know I'm on vervain right?" Stefan giggled.

"What are you doing on my bed?" came another voice.

TO BE CONINTUED.


	2. Chapter 2: Jeremy Gilbert

This contains Homosexual content; the sexuality of these people is not real.

**Previously on Stefan Love Dick, I mean... The Vampire Diaries...**

Stefan Ran out of Underwear leading him to the back yard, where he saw Klaus, Klaus compelled Stefan to be fucked by him, whom Stefan did, but Stefan was on vervain and while fucking in Jeremy's room Jeremy walks in...

"You see Jeremy, I can explain..." Stefan said nervously.

"Shit, Stefan, your dick is huge!" Jeremy said staring at Stefan's massive 11 and a half inch cock.

"Isn't it mate?" Klaus said while take his dick out of Stefan's ass, Klaus' cum oozed out of Stefan's ass very quickly and dripped on Jeremy's bed.

"Wanna join us?" Stefan asked with a laugh.

"Sure" Jeremy said excitedly already taking his clothes off, revealing a great abs and a 10 inch cock,

"Shit mate your dicks bigger than mine" Klaus said a little jealous.

"Since your dick size is in the middle I guess you'll be in the middle" Stefan said

Jeremy got on his hands and knees; Stefan moved to Jeremy's ass and rammed his rock hard eleven and a half inch cock quickly into Jeremy's ass. Jeremy moaned.

Klaus walked around Jeremy walked over to Stefan, he slapped Stefan's ass then walked back around to Jeremy's head, Jeremy opened his mouth ready to take Klaus' 9 inch cock, and Klaus slowly put his dick in Jeremy's mouth, Jeremy wanted patient, he grabbed Klaus' ass and pushed Klaus' dick further into his mouth he almost gagged, all Jeremy could see was Klaus' abs, which weren't as good as Stefan and Jeremy's they were really nice.

Stefan was about to cum, and Klaus already came twice, Jeremy pushed Klaus' cock out of his mouth, and he started to moan so loud he could be heard from every room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan started to move his dick out of Jeremy but Jeremy grabbed his dick and pushed it back in, "I'm about to cum Jer," Stefan said now fucking Jeremy again.

"Cum in me" Jeremy said in-between moans. Stefan started to cum and Jeremy could feel the juice squirt all in his ass.

Klaus used his vamp speed and came back with a butt plug, "Put this in him" Klaus said to Stefan, Klaus tossed the butt plug to Stefan, Stefan using his vamp speed he took his dick out and put the plug in before even a drop of cum went out.

Jeremy stood up and moaned "Wow, this feels great!" Jeremy starts putting his clothes back on and walks out of the room. Klaus vamp speeds away.

Stefan is left naked in Jeremy's room and is left with one thing on his mind:

Cock!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3: Matt Donovan

This contains Homosexual content; the sexuality of these people is not real.

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries:**

Stefan got fucked by Klaus, and then he fucked Jeremy while Jeremy gave Klaus a Blowjob, and when both boys left Stefan could only think of one thing: Cock.

**Now on The Vampire Diaries:**

Stefan, now with clothes on and Damon's underwear, went to the grill and looked for somebody who he thought was hot enough to fuck. Stefan's eye hit none other the bartender Matt Donovan,

Stefan went over to Matt and took of his vervain bracelet "Stefan what are you doing?" Matt said trying to get his bracelet back.

"Do whatever I say" Stefan compelled Matt. "Come with me to the bathroom" They both walked into the bathroom and Stefan started to strip "Lock the door" Stefan said to Matt and Matt did so.

"Take off your clothes" Stefan said Matt, Matt once again did what he was told he took off his shirt exposing his 6 pack abs and his then his pants and underpants showing his dick which was hard even though he was compelled to get hard, Matt's dick was 8 inches and nice.

Matt started do suck Stefan's cock and he tried to suck down every inch of his 11 and a half inch cock. Matt finally got all the way down Stefan's dick and he was the first person to ever do that!

"Get up and bend over the sink" Stefan said to Matt in forceful way.

Matt did so and showed Stefan his ass, Matt had been fucked in his ass many times by Tyler not that Matt could remember because afterwards Tyler would simply erase Matt's memory and everything would go back to normal,

Stefan started to fuck Matt and Matt's ass took every inch of Stefan's dick just like his mouth did, Stefan kept on fucking Matt for 10 minutes and Stefan came a couple of times and Matt was starting to lose balance.

The two boys switched around and Stefan loved every second of Matt dick his ass. Stefan's craving for cock is now even more heightened but Matt had to work and Stefan couldn't look into Matt's blue eyes and be a bitch so Stefan left the Grill and went to Matt's House.

Matt walked into his house put his wallet and keys on the table and a naked Stefan tackled Matt to the ground and started to kiss him.

"Hi Stefan, I'm guessing your still horny." Matt said kneeling up and taking off his shirt.

"Yeah, so horny." Stefan said taking Matt's pants and underwear off.

Stefan bent over the couch and said "Fuck me Matt."

Matt, already hard put his dick all the way into Stefan waiting ass.

Stefan started to moan his ass felt great with the penetration of Matt's dick.

"Hi Matt, it's Caroline are you there?" said a voice from the behind the front door.

The boys started to put their clothes on and Stefan vamp speed away.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
